


Crazy for You

by shinowrites



Series: Letters from RFA [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinowrites/pseuds/shinowrites
Summary: Saeran/Unknown/Ray’s ’s love letter to us, MCs! ❤(The scenario is the same as the scenario on previous works in this series where the characters write a letter fo MC, who is from another world and their only way of contact is through the messenger. However, the communication was lost after the party was held.)
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader
Series: Letters from RFA [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Crazy for You

MC,

I’m not writing this letter because I miss you or anything. I just don’t have anything to do and I remembered your ugly face.

I don’t know the reason why I feel so irritated whenever I am reminded of you. But every time I realize that you’re gone, I feel a painful sensation in my heart. What is happening to me? This is all because of you.

I have given you everything and this is how you pay me? By leaving me?

My head hurts. You are occupying my mind. Why do you have to be somewhere I can’t find? Why did I have to learn hacking when it’s so useless? It can’t even help me from finding you.

I don’t know anymore. I just miss your presence, my princess... Come back to me.

The way you show your love and the way you care for me, I want it all back. I shouldn’t have let you out of my sight.

I thought I’ll become better after everything that we’ve been through. But you left. You left me broken and alone. My stupid brother helps me in my rehabilitation, but I think what will help me is not rehab but you being by my side.

This is stressing me out. You... why are you doing this to me?

I just miss you so much. I need you.

My lovely princess, I can’t wait any longer. If you don’t want me to do anything bad, then come back this instant.

You make me insane. I am losing my mind. You should take responsibility.

I love you. I am crazy in love with you, MC.

Now, come back to me.

Yours forever,

Saeran

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This letter may have sounded too obsessive and needy (and crazy) because that’s how I perceive Saeran will become if MC just left after saving him from Mint Eye. That’s why his way of speech shifts from being aggressive to being sweet to being crazy. 😊
> 
> Please also check out my other works if you liked this! ☺️


End file.
